The present invention relates to a method of using a 3D polygonization operation to make a 2D picture show facial expression. When added with dialog, it looks as if alive. This method occupies less computer memory space, and is suitable for use in different web sites, education, E-Mail, advertising, conference, and etc.
There are known two methods of using a 2D picture to show a facial expression. The first method uses an image processing technique to process the image of the 2D picture. This method is complicated, occupies much computer memory space, and cannot eliminate distortion of facial expression. Because of low drawing speed, it cannot achieve the operation and provides the output on time. The second method is a 3D method. This method includes the step of preparing a 3D meshed model 1000 (see FIGS. 1 and 8, which were obtained from Redted), the step of cutting the object from the selected picture and then attaching the object to the 3D model 1000 to set the facial expression. When attaching the object to the 3D model, a distortion of facial expression may occur, and special technique is required to remove background from the picture. If it is required to add the background to the picture, the procedure is complicated and time-consuming, and only specially trained technician can do the job.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a method of making a 2D picture show a facial expression, which is easy to operate. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of making a 2D picture show a facial expression, which occupies less computer memory space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of making a 2D picture show a facial expression, which is suitable for use in different web sites, education, E-Mail, advertising, conference, and etc. The method of the present invention comprises the step of setting control points of a 2D picture as Z=0 or Zxe2x89xa10 to form a meshed plain model, and the step of attaching the plain model thus obtained to the 2D picture.